


A Cheap Snack After a Hard Day's Work

by ItsaPseudonym8



Series: how short: haikyuu edition [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, akaaaaashi! is when bokuto is anticipating danger, akaaaashi! is when bokuto is excited, akaashi is an innocent, bokutou will protect him with his all, the length of akaashi's name extends depending on what mood bokuto is in, the number of a's is important, we will expand this as we go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: Akaashi thought only the seaweed flavor was good, but was pleasantly surprised.





	A Cheap Snack After a Hard Day's Work

“Wow. Black sesame flavor is better than seaweed.” Akaashi blandly remarks one day after practice in the clubroom, as he waits for Bokuto-san to finish getting dressed. He's nibbling on a cheap snack he'd bought the other day. Black sesame and brown rice crackers. He usually gets kombu-white rice combinatio--

Bokuto looks over at Akaashi with an awestruck face and sparkles in his eyes.

“Bokuto-san, what is it? Is there something on my face?” Akaashi tilts his head in confusion.

“Oh my gosh Akaaaashi you're so cute! I need to protect you from all the creepers out there who think they can lay a hand on Innocent AkaashiTM if I see anyone try it--” Bokuto is unable to finish his sentence and weird strangled noises just escape his clenched jaw.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san. You're about to tear your shirt in half.” Akaashi, despite his cool façad, has no idea why Bokuto-san is worked up this time. Though in his defense, no one can usually tell why he gets this way, only that it happens. Akaashi isn't just any Joe off the street, though. He's Bokuto’s best friend and setter; either off or on the court he prides himself in reading Bokuto-san’s moods. _Sigh,_ he still has a long way to go before he can truly can read such a random person. Really, a chronically blank face would be easier to evoke emotion from than _this_.

“Akaaaaashi! Don't ignore me!” Bokuto whines from his position by the door. Apparently it's time to lock up the club room.

“Ah, coming Bokuto-san.” He hurriedly grabs his bag and follows Bokuto out and to home.

Well, tomorrow’s another day. And he can always ask if he gets stumped. Not that his pride would let him. But, it’s comforting to have the option.


End file.
